


The Party II - Yuna

by jellyturtle



Series: Supernatural AU [6]
Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Catholicism, Christianity, F/M, Master/Guard - Freeform, Rated T for feeding dynamics & dark themes & dubious consent, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Vampire Choi Beomgyu, Vampire Han Jisung, Vampire Lee Minho | Lee Know, Werewolf Shin Yuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyturtle/pseuds/jellyturtle
Summary: (End of Part I)In the middle of fulfilling her mission, Beomgyu goes missing so Yuna races off to search for her master.What she finds is more daunting and unexpected than any mission or game she's ever played.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Shin Yuna (ITZY), Choi Beomgyu/Shin Yuna (ITZY), Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Shin Yuna (ITZY) & Everyone, Shin Yuna (ITZY) & Han Jisung
Series: Supernatural AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Party II - Yuna

“… My… Lord?” Yuna’s eyes crinkled with joy as a beautiful smile tugged on her lips, gazing at the newcomer with absolute delight.

“Milady...” The gentleman dropped to a knee as he took one of her hands, presenting a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“No, you shouldn’t!” She protested, trying to withdraw from his hold. “It isn’t proper!”

“What isn’t proper, is for you to call me, ‘My Lord’, when I have told you countless times to call me, ‘Oppa’.” He corrected, a jovial laugh coming from his lips as he stood back up on his feet.

Yuna’s eyes shone as she gazed at the laughing man with genuine affection.

Jisung Han, the 2nd Marquess of Gladiolous, was by far, one of the kindest vampires she had ever met. Despite his high rank in title, wealth, and influence, he was a genuine and tenderhearted individual. Raised in the South where vampires, wolves, and humans lived in harmony, he displayed no prejudice to anyone and was the most benevolent, especially to Yuna. He was what anyone would label, a true gentleman, the embodiment of chivalry and courtesy.

“By St. Frances… Have you gotten taller?” He gasped in disbelief. “You’re as tall as I am.”

“I’m still growing too!” She giggled, standing straighter.

It had been a few years since she had seen him, as he left the academy at a young age to support his father’s business in the South. No longer the dewey-eyed boy, who snuck her caramels and played with her hair when no one was looking, he had become a fine young man. He was handsome, with a healthy tanned complexion, a toned body, and a masculine jaw line. But his eyes remained the same – juniper orbs that evoked memories of laughter, humidity, and bare feet running through open pastures, green pools brimming with kindness and warmth. And his smile was as brilliant as before, with teeth so white they sparkled like exquisite ivory. His smile was so brilliant, so _blinding_ that she had to look away, her eyes falling back to the floor as she willed away the blush that tinted her cheeks.

“Come on now. I haven’t seen you in three years. Won’t you let me see your face?”

Her heart slightly fluttered.

It was a question, not a demand or order. And his voice, although deeper than before, was still as gentle as a caress when he spoke to her. Swallowing back her embarrassment, she obliged him and lifted her eyes to meet his once again, a shy smile forming on her lips as he grinned.

She began to wring her fingers together when she realized she wasn’t wearing her gloves. Suddenly, her unfinished mission came rushing back to her and she stiffened, causing him to raise an eyebrow curiously although the smile didn’t leave his face. She spun around, only to see that Yeji was no longer in sight, causing her to let out a soft huff.

“…Looking for someone?” He chuckled amusedly, endeared by the pout that formed on her lips.

She quickly scanned the room, but didn’t see the other wolves in sight either. She furrowed her brow.

**Where was everyone?**

It was almost like they had all disappeared…

“… Just thought I heard something.” She fibbed, turning back to the vampire with a polite smile.

**Vampire? Wait… Master Jisung WAS a vampire!**

And he was the safest one to touch. She knew from when he kissed her hand earlier; she felt no pain, no burn. Yuna quietly thanked God for sending her His salvation and eagerly spoke up.

“My Lord-“

“Oppa,” Jisung interjected, his winning smile widening.

She smiled embarrassedly, a rush of shyness washing over her at what she was about to do.

“O-Oppa…” She coughed, looking down at her hands as she fidgeted. “… Would you… Please grace me… You-“

He swiftly took her hand and pulled her close to him before she could finish her sentence.

“The pleasure is all mine, Milady.” He chuckled, startling her into a giggle as he began to lead her in tune with the waltz that played in the background.

Yuna could hear gasps and murmurs through the crowd as he lead her around the room, but Jisung wasn’t fazed, keeping his bright eyes and brilliant smile fixated on Yuna. It was almost as if they were children again, when Jisung used his dazzling face on Yuna and enchanted her into going along with his whims, merrily disregarding the School Master’s sputters about properness and differences in status.

“I’m not a lady…” Her voice trailed off at his wink, averting her eyes with flushed cheeks.

“Of course you are!” He chuckled. “You’re a very beautiful and cute lady.”

Just like his lips that brushed against her skin earlier, his hands were warm, indicating he had taken the sun vial even though he didn’t have to. Another distinction between him and the other vampires – he often thought of others’ needs above his own and didn’t hesitate to humble himself. While Huening Kai may have been the biggest secret of her heart, Master Jisung was special. After all, he was the second vampire who caused her heart to stir in a way that she didn’t think was possible, and it wasn’t only when she was a young lass. Even now, she didn’t miss the way her heartbeat quickened when she peered into the face she had missed.

“… What brings you to the North?” She asked him curiously, trying to distract herself from becoming a blushing mess before the scandalous whispers all around them.

“Business.” His smile broadened.

“Business…” She pursed her lips with a furrow in her brow. “Expansion?

“Somewhat. You see-“

“I believe I already warned you about your chatterbox ways.” A sharp voice interrupted, cutting through their conversation like a double-edged blade.

Yuna jumped and tore herself away from Jisung, whirling around completely tensed, only to trip and fall into anticipating, strong arms.

“… And children shouldn’t ask too many questions.” A gentleman with a cold facial expression and even colder hands gazed down at her apathetically.

“Mister Minho.” She immediately yanked herself from his freezing grip to give him a bow that he returned lazily.

“You’re taller.” He commented offhandedly.

“And you’re older.” She was tempted to stick out her tongue at him, but was aware of all the eyes around her so settled with a mild puff, causing him to scoff as Jisung to let out a good-natured laugh.

Minho was the attendant of Jisung and like his master, was also a vampire. Remarkably outstanding in his tasks and duties, he was also extraordinarily beautiful, one of the most stunning faces Yuna had ever seen in her life. However, he was also the grumpiest individual she had the displeasure of knowing, coming to a close tie with Beomgyu. He wasn’t too particularly fond of her either, but as his master was, he made it clear he tolerated her presence. He wasn’t mean, per say, but he could be irritable at times. He also had the coldest hands known to humankind, something that he used to his advantage, purposely brushing his hands against her to make her flinch at his inhumane temperature. It was exactly because of those hands that Yuna had no qualms adding to his irritation.

“Hyung! Hasn’t she become a beautiful young lady? She’s grown so much.” Jisung slung an arm around his attendant’s shoulder.

“She’s grown all right.” Minho purposely ignored the first sentence to focus on the second, his black eyes flickering as they stared straight at her.

Yuna glowered, but didn’t say anything. Even though they were both attendants, he was a vampire and therefore ranked higher than she was. Not that Jisung minded, but they were at a party and she had attracted too many eyes on her already. She could practically feel her Head Mistress’ piercing glare from the stairway and had resigned to her fate of punishment, but that didn’t mean she had to fuel it even more.

“… Planning on putting those back on?” Minho nodded at the gloves sticking out of her belt.

“Yes!” She slipped them on, the white gloves sticking to her hands like a second pair of skin.

“I didn’t even realize you had them off.” Jisung looked at her surprised. “Was it too hot?”

“I could preserve a corpse outside in this weather.” Minho snorted, honing his eyes upon the girl who hissed at him. “Don’t bark. Gloves off and asking a master to dance… Trying to get yourself killed?”

She blinked, caught off-guard by the piercing eyes that bore too strongly into hers. 

“No…” She looked down, unwilling to stare into those black pools that displayed the most displeasure and judgment in the world.

That was the thing with Mister Minho. Not only did he have the coldest hands, he also had the cruelest glare. And despite their mutual dislike for each other, she had never been a recipient of that frosty expression. It was somehow frightening.

“Hyung, stop. Stop glaring at her like that.” Jisung frowned, trying to redirect Minho’s gaze.

“Her Head Mistress looks like she’s minutes away from burying her alive; the Grand Duke, seconds away. How many times must I remind you of where we are?” Minho’s rebuke caused Jisung to visibly stiffen.

Yuna could feel Jisung’s eyes shifting around the room, but kept her eyes glued to the floor in a show of respect and demureness. If she played her cards right, she’d be brutally tortured but alive. After all, she knew that it appeared as if had had asked her to dance and could play it off as a show of obedience. However, before she could think of anything else, a hand appeared in the scope of her vision, startling her into looking up.

“Dance with me.”

When it came to Minho, everything was an order or demand. There were no exceptions and it was clear by his meaningful gaze he would not allow for any arguments. Yet Yuna found herself hesitating as she stared at his outstretched hand.

“…Your hands are cold.” She whined softly with a pout.

But before she could hesitate longer, he clasped her hand and drew her to him, ignoring the small yelp that escaped her lips.

“Then hold my shoulders.” He rolled his eyes, placing her hands on his shoulders as his own gingerly settled on her leather belt so he wasn’t touching skin.

Save for his wintry hands, his body was warm, indicating that he had also taken the sun vial.

“Why’d you take it?”

He raised an eyebrow unimpressed.

“The vial!” She blushed. “The sun vial.”

“It’s an attendant’s duty to follow his master. You should know.”

“But why? You never did before-“

“Silence,” He tightened his grip on her belt, pulling her so close to him that she could feel his cool breath gently brushing against her lips as he breathed out. “Children shouldn’t ask too many questions.”

“I am NOT a child any longer.” She frowned, wrinkling her nose and completely unfazed by their sudden closeness now that she realized she was safe from his touch. “I’m seventeen!”

“Practically old enough to be wed, Hyung.” Jisung chuckled. “Wolves mate early.”

Yuna’s face darkened into the color of a ripened tomato.

“… Mate?” Minho raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to shake her head bashfully.

“No…”

To be honest, Yuna didn’t even know if she could have one. She wasn’t a full-wolf so it was possible that mating wasn’t in the cards that the Almighty had laid out for her life. And perhaps, it was better that way. After all, all the wolves agreed that one blessing of being half-human was the absence of mating.

_“Because you get to **choose** your mate, pup.” Jeongyeon smiled at her endearingly, embracing Yuna gently on her lap. “You’re not stuck with ‘fate’ or ‘destiny’ or any other horse’s arse like that.” _

_“But isn’t it God who decides whom your mate is?” Yuna asked with wide-eyes, always too curious for her own good._

_“Yes… And no, little pup.” Chan reached out to pat her head affectionately._

Mating was viewed as both a gift and a curse, but in the North where most of the wolves were slaves, it was indefinitely a curse… But that didn’t stop her from foolishly dreaming about it or dwelling on its meaning.

**Mating… Eternal love.**

Nothing was more romantic. Unlike marriages between humans and vampires, there was no concept of ‘divorce’ in the wolf world. When wolves mated, they mated for life. Their vow was truly, ‘til death do us part’.

“Is it possible to mate a non-wolf?” Jisung asked curiously.

“You’re looking straight at the living proof of it.” Minho snorted, causing Yuna to flush.

“Oh that’s right.” Jisung laughed. “I guess it can happen.”

Yuna smiled politely, but didn’t say anything to agree or disagree. Because as kind as Master Jisung and Mister Minho were, they would never understand her. Not because they were ignorant or bad, but simply because they were vampires.

The thing was… Yuna’s parents were NOT mates. Yuna’s father’s mate was another wolf, forcibly sent to a breeding house. There, she died of a broken heart and body, as she couldn’t bear the distance of being away from her mate. Yuna’s father, devastated with grief, found comfort in a human attendant who showed him compassion and kindness. The Head Master, Beomgyu’s father, allowed them to wed and they gave birth to Yuna. Yuna’s father always claimed he loved her mother, displayed gentleness to her mother, but Yuna knew better. She had seen enough mated couples around her to tell the difference between love and gratitude. Her father was thankful to her mother and cared for her, but it wasn’t love; not TRUE love.

Vampires could never understand because they didn’t know love; No, because they didn’t value it. Their life span was too long to value anything. An average vampire’s life span was a little less than a thousand years. Most of them married when they reached their first century, all political marriages only for alliance and power. Most took paramours to fulfill their lustful desires and adultery was common. Everything was meaningless and they were simply passing the time. That’s why academies were formed. It was the job of the elders to support vampires to assimilate into whatever society and era they were in, to adapt to the current time period.

A shiver ran down Yuna’s spine. She couldn’t even imagine what it’d be like to live one hundred years, much less a thousand. Werewolves could easily live up to three hundred years, but in the North, the average lifespan was less then fifty. This meant that Yuna had only 30 years give-or-take before she’d be replaced by another who would attend Master Beomgyu.

**_Master Beomgyu!_ **

Her blood went cold. She whirled around and her heart plummeted when she saw he was no longer at the wine bar. She immediately pulled away from Minho, frantically turning from left-to-right.

“What’s the matter?” Jisung asked in confusion.

“M-master…” She whispered.

“What?”

“Beomgyu! I need to find Master Beomgyu!” She gave them a quick bow of respect. “Excuse me, Sirs!”

She didn’t wait for them to dismiss her or grant her a farewell back, already scaling up the stairs in a frenzy. She honed her senses as best she could, ignoring the gasps and snarls from different vampires as she jostled past them. She blocked everything out, everything except one thing.

**_Beom- Master Beomgyu. Find Master Beomgyu. I must find him. I must!_ **

As if her seventh senses had awakened, she felt possessed as her feet took past a maze of long hallways and empty rooms to a small door at the very end. The enchantment still strong, she didn’t hesitate to fling the door open and rush into the room. And sure enough, there he was.

“Master!” Yuna fell on her knees in respect, head facing the ground just a few feet away from him.

Keeping her head down, she quietly scanned the room. It appeared that they were in a study or a private library of some sort. There were bookshelves everywhere, filled from the floor to the ceiling with books of every kind. There was also a desk and two dusty armchairs in front of the glass window.

**_Dusty…_ **

Yuna frowned.

Despite the books and academia background, the whole room looked unkempt, with dust everywhere and cobwebs hanging from the ceiling.

**_What were they doing here? What was Beomgyu doing here?_ **

She lifted her eyes to stare at her master. Beomgyu was standing in front of the open window, his face tilted up to gaze up at the full moon and all her celestial glory. He hadn’t turned around to look at her once.

“… Master.”

He didn’t say a word to her, didn’t even acknowledge her presence.

“I was distracted and took my eyes off you. I apologize. I have committed the worst of sins.”

He let out a careless hum but kept his eyes fixated on the silvery beauty above, as if he didn’t see her at all.

“I apologize… I deserve punishm-“

“I thought I told you not to come near me until the night was over.” His words were like a knife, puncturing through her apology with his icy disposition.

Yuna stiffened, but bowed her head low once more.

“I-“

“Obedience is not your forte.” He snorted. “What’s the point of having an attendant who doesn’t even listen to what I say?”

“My responsibility is to make sure you’re safe and that’s by keeping my eyes on you at all times.” She spoke in one breath, digging her knee into the floor. “I cannot go against my code of life.”

“Code?” He scoffed. “What was it? Oh yeah. ‘Guard the master’ and ‘never show weakness’, right?”

“Guard the master with _life and death_.” She gritted her teeth. “That means in all circumstances.”

“Oh you’ve got to be joking!” Beomgyu cursed, whirling around to finally give her his attention.

She glanced up and immediately wished she hadn’t. His eyes were blazing crimson, like hot blood, and his hands were balled into fists. She immediately looked down, causing him to swear again.

“Don’t you DARE look down! Look at me!” He growled.

Sucking in a silent breath, she lifted her eyes back up, forcing a neutral expression on her face. It took everything in her power to keep the neutrality on her, especially in the face of those violent pools of red as well as the sneer on Beomgyu’s lips.

“… Get up.”

She obeyed quietly, fear choking the words out of her. She didn’t understand why he was so angry. She didn’t understand why his eyes were bloody. She fed him today. He shouldn’t have been this agitated. Yet at this moment, his face was that of a predator’s, his fangs starting to come out as he gazed at Yuna hungrily. He took a step towards her and she involuntarily flinched. Her regret was immediate. A smirk curved up on his lips, making him look as dangerous as he was devilishly beautiful under the moonlight. He licked his lips, his eyes practically lust-blown as they looked her over. Her heartbeat quickened and she swallowed painfully, only to feel the hairs on her skin rising up at the way his gaze fixated on her throat.

Steeling herself, she balled her hands into fists and stood up straighter, trying to fight her body’s natural response to run.

“Master-“

The words and wind were knocked right out of her lungs as her back slammed into the wall, powerful arms gripping her arms so tightly that she could feel freezing ice through the layers of clothing. She looked up to meet his eyes and instinctively tried to escape from his grip, but he wouldn’t let her. He pressed against her, trapping her against the wall with his body that could burn her to death. While his grip was immovable, his body trembled with anger, rage evident in his whole being… **Like a monster.**

“… M-master-”

He cut her off with a snarl, his hold tightening and she let out a soft cry.

His touch was cold, scalding cold. It felt like a thousand daggers were stabbing her all over, from his knife-like grip on her arms to his frosty breath on her nose.

**Cold. Painful cold. It hurts. It _hurts_!**

Against her will, tears welled up in her eyes at the excruciating pain that was cold. At the sight of her tears, his scarlet eyes flickered. But before she could beg him to release her, he tore her shirt open, dipped his head, and sank his fangs on the side of her throat. Immediately, her strength depleted, but he held her tight in his arms as he started feeding off her.

“B-beomgyu-” She gasped as he pressed his fangs deeper into her, taking a larger dose of her in.

Yuna was so used to extraction needles and vials that she had forgotten how painful feeding could be. It was like a sharp dagger was pressed against her throat, an ice-cold tip burning against her hot skin as it cut through. It was so painful that she couldn’t even scream, her cry caught in her throat as he took and took from her.

She struggled to breath, wheezing for air as he pressed closer to her, tears stinging her eyes at the torturous pain. But all of a sudden, she felt a different sensation engulf around her neck and spread to her whole body. He had released his venom, causing the burning sensation to cool, an explosion of euphoria hitting her entire body. She became limp and everything was hazy, but at the same time, everything was so clear. While her body was utterly helpless, she felt her other senses sharpen and she took notice of everything.

She could hear the subtle moans he emitted as he took her blood, feel his heart pounding in his chest, was aware of how his fingertips pressed into her body. But before she could identify what it was, he stopped. He detached himself from her, causing her throat to release the cry that had been stuck earlier. She started to sink, but his arms caught her, holding her strong as he leaned forward to lick the two wounds with his tongue.

Again, the cutting sensation of ice caused her to whimper, but he continued to lick her wounds until the drops of blood began to harden.

“… Delicious.” He murmured.

“… I’m not.” She tried to pull away but was too weak to move from his arms.

Not that he would have let her anyways, his grip was like iron around her waist.

He dropped to the floor, gingerly pulling her to him so that she was seated on his lap as his icy lips remained over her throat, like knives pricking her skin.

“I-it hurts…” She whispered as tears continued to fall from her eyes from the continuous affliction of physical contact with a vampire.

“I’m sorry,” His icy lips mumbled against her burning skin. “… I’m sorry… Just a little more.”

His lips released her neck and she let out a gasp of sudden relief from the pain, only to let out another cry as he swallowed her gasp with his lips.

This time, she couldn’t hold back her sob as cruel lips devoured her own, his tongue like bitter poison that inflicted the most pain she’d ever receive. She tried to pull away, fought with her depleted strength to get away from the body that burned her alive, but it was no use. His hands held her securely in place, one wrapped around her waist while the other held her neck in an immovable grip. Sometime in-between feeding and his kiss, he had taken off his weather coat, wrapping it around her in an attempt to alleviate the cold as much as he could. He also used her hair as a barrier between his gloved fingers and her neck, doing his best not to touch her bare skin. But those things were of little help when his lips were seared on top of hers. Her body trembled, wrecked with sobs of agony as he continued to kiss her so tenderly, yet painfully.

When he finally let go of her, she felt completely spent, a burning sensation in her throat and her eyes from all the tears she shed. But even then, he refused to let her go, keeping her in his arms, seated on top of his lap as he was careful not to make contact with her bare skin.

“… Why?”

She was so exhausted, she could barely process what he was saying as she looked at him with glassy eyes, panting for breath.

“Why do I keep hurting you…” For once, those cold eyes were wracked with sorrow as they began to moisten.

She was too weak to say a word as he gently cupped her face with his gloved hand, his cold, beautiful eyes glistening with tears of sincerity.

**_What was Beom- Master Beomgyu talking about? And why was he crying? Why was he looking at Yuna like that? As if she mattered? Why did he kiss her? What was happening?_ **

Yuna had a hundred different questions rushing through her mind, none which she could voice out loud at the moment. It would have been easier if Master Beomgyu let her go, gave her some space from his icy presence, yet at the same time, there was something eerily familiar about being so close to him. She hadn’t been this close to him since they were children. Hadn’t been close enough to look straight into those beautiful grey eyes and see the plethora of emotions that were buried deep beneath the apathetic surface he polished.

“… Why can’t I touch you without hurting you?” He cried, tears like crystals falling from his eyes.

The last time she had seen him cry was over five years ago. And during that last time, it was her fault he cried… just like now.

“D-don’t… cry…” She could barely choke out, still gasping for air. “D-don’t-“

****

**_Don’t cry because of me. Everything is my fault… All my fault. But don’t cry. Please don’t cry over me. Master- No…_ **

**_Beomgyu._ **

****

As if he could hear her thoughts, he froze, his eyes gazing down at her steadily. And for the first time in five years, Yuna didn’t look away. She broke the rules and gazed boldly into those glassy, grey eyes, her heart starting to thump heavily in her chest. Because after all, the first vampire, the first _being_ , to cause her heart to stir was Beomgyu.

She gazed into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity, but before either of them could utter another word, a roar like the sound of a cannon cut through their intimacy. Yuna was ripped away from Beomgyu and the next thing she knew, her world was burning right in front of her eyes. Dancing flames traveled between the sky and the ground as everything else around her lied in ruins.

**Author's Note:**

> And this concludes Part 1 of context, background, and character set-up of our first primary character - Yuna! (As well as a little snippet on Beomgyu)


End file.
